I know who you are, but who am I?
by AuroraRayne
Summary: When Aurora returns to Hogwarts to teach, she has no idea what shes in store for. She meets the new potions teacher and memories come flying back. She knows who he is, but does he know her? Rated R for future smut fest! DMOC R
1. READ ME PLEASE!

This is just a short Authors note. Mainly because I forgot to put my notes on top of the first two chapters. Haha Silly me.

I want to thank by friend Krissy for being the wonderful editor of my story.

If you have any questions feel free to email me or just put it in your review. I hope you enjoy the story. It's a work in progress so bear with me. I spend a lot of time online so updates will happen very often!!!

Ok enough of my talking. Wait! One last thing. This story is a HP future featuring DM/OC shipper.

Oh yeah and just to let everyone know. Anything u recognize as harry potter is property of J.K. Rowling, Everything else is from my sick and twisted mind. Well.....ENJOY!!!!!!!

James


	2. It can't be

Chapter 1

The castle seemed to take on a life of its own after dark. The darkness seemed to seep into the castle and envelope everything in its path. Yet, there was something about its halls that made it seem comforting, almost like home. Aurora decided that it was getting late and she should head back to her room. She wrapped her cloak tighter around her body as she walked down the quite hallway. As she struggled to look at her watch, she realized that it was only ten. It was still early; for her at least. She tried to think if she had ever been in the castle while it was this quite. When she had attended school here there was always some type of prank being pulled, which caused all kinds of noises through out the night. Although she wasn't one of the most popular in school, she had her fair share of friends. There was one who stood out above all of the others.

Her name was Hermione Granger. Hermione and Aurora had been in the same house and in the same year. Their friendship had blossomed over the years and by their 7th year Aurora had been added to her regular group of friends; Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Cho Chang, and a few others that Aurora could not remember. She sighed at the thought of Harry and Ginny. They had just gotten married when the Death Eaters came after him to avenge Voldemorts death. What was left after the battle was very sad. Harry had lost his beautiful wife. The tragedy was over whelming for Harry and began live in seclusion. Ron, Ginny's brother, had taken his Auror duties to a new level. He somehow managed to track down and capture the Death Eaters that had managed to escape that night. Though for some reason this did not satisfy his pain of losing his only sister.

Aurora had finally reached her room. As she began to reach for the doorknob she heard the sound of footsteps coming down the hall. She quickly grabbed her wand and waved it over herself so that she now blended in with the walls. She waited and listened as the sound grew louder. A shadowed figure began to come into view, but Aurora could not recognize the figure walking towards her. As the figure comes more into view, she now realizes it is a man. Not wanting to scare this poor man, Aurora decides to stay hidden against the wall. As he is about to pass her, he slows his steps looking right at the spot where Aurora is standing, as if he can sense that something or someone is there. Aurora takes her chance to study the man who has now come within an arms reach of her. He is actually quite handsome.

'He's young, probably close to her age.'

She notices his eyes next. Two grey orbs staring straight at her. For some odd reason she can't stop staring into his eyes. She is completely transfixed. Suddenly the man turns and walks down the hall turning down another corridor. She quickly waves her wand over her body removing the spell. She stands in the hall for a moment realizing the effect this man has had on her. She had been swept away in his eyes. _Those eyes_!! She shook her head clearing her thoughts and walks into her room.

Plopping down on her bed she realizes how tired she really was. After changing out of her robes and putting on her pajamas she climbed into bed and starred at the ceiling.

'_Who in the world was that?_' she thought.

Aurora knew most of the teachers at Hogwarts. She knew that two positions had become open over the summer. Professor Snape, the potions teacher, had been killed by Death Eaters just three months ago, and Professor McGonagall had retired from transfiguration teacher soon after. Maybe this guy was the new potions teacher. She knew he couldn't be here to teach transfiguration because that was why she was here. That had to be it. She closed her eyes remembering his soulful eyes. Those gorgeous gray eyes. But something seemed odd. His face seemed vaguely familiar. She had seen him before; or had she. She rolled over on her side deciding that tomorrow she would find out just who this man was. She slowly drifted off to sleep with the image of the new potions teacher fresh in her mind.


	3. New Potions

Chapter 2

_"Why would you want to hang out with a stupid mud blood like her? She's the lowest THING on the food chain." Draco yelled._

_Aurora shot him a look of disgust. Why would he just leave them alone. All she had been hearing about since school started was "mud blood this" and "mud blood that"._

'_Ugh, why does he have to be so foul. So what if she's not pureblood? Who cares?' she thought to herself. Aurora knew that today was going to be one of those days she was going to hate. _

'_Why does he have to be such an ass? He would totally be worth dating if he wasn't such a prick'_

Aurora suddenly sat straight up in bed. She was remembering.

'It couldn't really be him. Could it?' She scratched her head thinking back on last night.

'There's no way in hell that Draco Malfoy would have become a teacher'

Deciding that she was wrong she laid back down hoping to fall back asleep. Just as she was drifting off again, her alarm began to bellow its hated wake up call.

"WHY ME?" She yelled out loud. She rolled and smacked the alarm, killing the horrific screeching.

'Ugh,' she thought, ' 8am. I actually HAVE to get up.' Today was the day she would begin to work on making her new classroom her own. The students would be arriving exactly one week from today.

Pulling herself from her cozy bed, she reluctantly headed towards the shower.

'Oh god this water feels good' she said to herself.

Her mind slipped back to the man in the hallway. Could it really be Draco and if it was really him, what in the hell is he doing back here? After washing her hair, she stepped out of the shower, wrapped her towel around her waist, and walked over to the mirror. She starred at her short black hair and decided that this style had gotten old. She concentrated on her hair, thinking of long blonde locks falling down to her waist. Suddenly, as if she had just put on a wig, her hair had become longer and a very light shade of blonde. Being a metamorphmagus had its advantages.

After dressing in one of her new suits and putting on some make-up, she was now ready for the first teachers meeting of the new year. She remembered Dumbledore telling her how well she would do as a teacher and a prideful smile appeared on her face as she inspected herself in the mirror.

'I just really wish I was here under different circumstances' she thought.

She walked into her new class room 10 minutes early. This was where Dumbledore had decided on having their first meeting, although she still couldn't understand why. As Aurora sat in her office she looked over all the boxes that were lining the floor along the walls. She was really looking forward to taking out all of her things and making this office and the classroom her own. She could remember, as a student, how this classroom always had a dark, dungeon feeling to it. But, that was how McGonagall was; dark and mysterious.

Placing her memories to the back of her mind, she stood up and header out into the classroom just as Dumbledore was making it into the room with a few of the other teachers.

"Ah Aurora," he said grandly, "You are looking more beautiful than ever. So lovely to have you hear darling." He swept across the room to where I was standing and gave me a nice hug, making me feel welcome and at home.

"Thank you so much professor, for letting me come back and teach. It means the world to me."

"Now now my dear. None of this professor stuff. You're a teacher now, so please, call me Albus"

My face turned slightly red as I smiled at the head master. This was going to harder then I thought.

The rest of the teachers began to file in slowly as Albus and I continued our conversation.

"So Albus, if you don't mind me asking, who is going to be the new potions teacher this year" I asked as innocently as possible.

Just as Albus was about to answer me, a voice called out from the doorway. "Well my dear, that of course would be me."

I turned my head to look at the doorway. There in the door way was the same man I had seen last night. He still looked handsome and sophisticated. I felt a shiver go down my spine as I stared into his eyes. It was that feeling again. I was lost again. In those eyes.

He made his way to where Albus and I had been standing and extended his hand out to take mine. His eyes had a sparkle to them now. I reached out my hand and placed it in his. His touch sent shivers down my spine again as he brought my hand up to his lips and kissed it softly. My heart fluttered as he gazed at me with those grey orbs of his.

"My name is Draco. Draco Malfoy. And you would be?" The words that came out of my mouth had a stiffening effect on my body. The only two words I dreaded coming out of his mouth. It was him. It was the man who had made my life a living hell as a student, yet had no idea the huge crush I had on him. I peered back into his eyes and realized how horrible this year was going to be. I still had that crush.


	4. Balls and Cats

A/N I know the first two chapters went up quicker then anyone thought. I'm going to try hard to keep my updates as close as possible, cause I know how I hate it when an author takes a long time to update. Anyway, here we go. Enjoy!!!

Disclaimer I do not own any of the characters in this story. They belong to J.K. Rowling, author of the Harry Potter books.

Chappie 3

Aurora could feel her body begin to tingle as Draco held her hand to his mouth. She was now lost in his eyes and his teasing grin. When she realized the effect he was having on her she snapped out of her trance and pulled her hand from his grasp.

"Aurora Rayne," she said, "I'm the new Trans teacher. But I'm sure you already figured that out." she said coldly. She watched as Draco's eyes lit up.

She really hadn't meant her words to sound so cold, but she couldn't help feeling upset that he had caused such a reaction in her body.

"Ehem" The headmaster must have sensed the tension, and decided to start the meeting, as the rest of the teachers had all taken their seats. "As you have most likely noticed, we have two new teachers." He said, looking down at Aurora and Draco.

"This year we will be having two balls instead of our usual one. One will be at Halloween, and the second will be the traditional end of year ball. As always the balls will be planned by the heads of each house, with one exception. Gryffindor and Slytherin heads will plan the Halloween ball, and Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw heads will plan the end of year ball."

Aurora smiled at Albus's words. Since McGonagall had been head of Gryffindor house, the position was now open. Albus knew that Aurora had been in Gryffindor while she was enrolled as a student and felt confident in giving her the added title. She had been very over-whelmed by his kindness yet she couldn't help but feel excitement as this privilege had extra duties that went along with it. Now that Albus had informed the staff about the two balls, that meant that she had one more thing to add to her list of things to do. There was only thing that now bothered her. Who was head of Slytherin house, as that position was also left open. She shook her head forgetting her worries as she listened to the rest of the headmasters speech.

"Now, since McGonagall is no longer with us, this leaves us without anyone to guide the first years into the sorting ceremony. Luckily, Miss. Rayne has been kind enough to take over this tradition for us." Dumbledore looked at Aurora with one of his sly smiles and his eyes seemed to twinkle more then usual.

"You all have 7 days until the students arrive, so I suggest that you get everything done as soon as possible. As most of you can plainly see, Aurora has already gotten a jump start making her classroom to her liking and I must say that she has done a spectacular job." Again Dumbledore looker at Aurora with his twinkling smile.

"Well, if there's nothing else. I guess this meeting is over." With that the teachers all stood up and began to file out of her classroom. Aurora couldn't help but feel proud as Dumbledore had praised her more than any of the other teachers. She smiled as the rest of the teachers left her room and she was alone again. Looking around she realized that she still had some work to do before her classroom was finished, along with all the boxes of things in her office.

"Well, it's now or never." She said out loud. Knowing that if she didn't tackle a few things tonight, she would put it off till the night before the students arrived and she knew she didn't need that kind of stress.

Sitting at her desk going through her list of students, Aurora heard a noise out in her classroom. Thinking it was just her imagination. She tapped her inside jacket pocket to double check that her wand was still there.

"Working on something important?" said a cold voice, causing Aurora to jump.

She looked up and saw Draco leaning seductively against the door to her office.

"Hello Mr. Malfoy," She couldn't hide tension in her voice. "Actually I was just reviewing my list of students. Not really that important. Is there something I can help you with?" Her eyes traveled up and down his body noticing his black pants and tight silver shirt. It clung to his muscular body and showed off his body quite well. She felt a tingle run down her body.

"I was just wondering why your name sounded so familiar." He said as he entered her office and sat in the chair opposite her desk.

'Who in the hell does he think he is' she thought. 'What a jerk'

"I don't know Malfoy. Why do you care anyway?" She was now very irritated with him.

"Well, I remember that name from somewhere, but I don't remember your beautiful face." His eyes sparkled and she could feel the confidence he had.

Aurora rolled her eyes and sighed. "If you must know, we attended Hogwarts at the same time. We were actually in the same year." That's all she wanted him to know. She knew she wouldn't be able to handle his bullying if she told him that she was friends with Hermione and how he used to tease her.

She looked back at Malfoy trying to read his eyes.

'Why can't I remember her?' She heard his thought and smiled.

'Ok that was odd. She just grinned at me. Hmm' She decided that it was in her best interest not to listen anymore or else she would give herself away. Thought reading was a talent she had mastered that no one knew about.

"If that's all Mr. Malfoy, I have a lot to work on." She smiled coyly at him knowing he still hadn't figured it out.

"Please," he said sweetly, "Call me Draco." With that he left and Aurora was alone again.

Checking her clock she decided she should head back to her room. She walked out of her office and suddenly felt very awake. Raising her arms above her head to stretch she decided she would work off her energy with a run.

Just then Draco came back around the corner into her classroom and standing in the middle of the classroom was a very large Leopard.

'Oh this is so priceless' Aurora said to herself. Draco obviously didn't know that she was also an animagus.

She watched as Dracos eyes grew large in shock. She took a few steps towards him, licked her lips and let out a low, hungry sounding growl. Draco took two more steps backward.

'Let's see if he falls for this one'

She laid down on the floor of the classroom and rolled on her back trying to tell Draco that she wanted her belly scratched. She let out another yowl to show that she was no threat. Just as she thought, Draco let a smile creep onto his face and he walked over to the very "large" cat on the floor. He walked over to her slowly and bent over to scratch her tummy. She swished her tail and closed her eyes enjoying the wonderful feeling of his hands on her fur.

After a few minutes of his petting, Aurora got bored and felt the need to run again. Knowing that Draco now trusted her, she contemplated not torturing her. Then the thoughts of how he used to torture her and Hermione entered her mind and the sudden urge to chase him overcame her. She batted his hand away from her tummy with her paw and rolled over. She watched as he jumped up and knew that she had scared him. Stretching out her whole body as she got to her feet she prepared herself for the chase that she was about start. Looking at Draco with anger in her eyes, she gave one last low growl before he took off out the door. The chase was on!

Draco hauled ass down the hall running for his life. Aurora just laughed as she chased him through the halls. The first corridor he came to he turned down and Aurora realized suddenly that he had ran into someone when she heard the loud thud of him hitting the floor. She slid to a stop just as she came to the hallway. She changed back to her human form and heard a familiar voice call out Dracos name.

"Draco, what seems to be the problem?" The headmaster looked at down at Draco sprawled out on the floor breathing hard. He had just smacked head on into Albus and fallin on his ass.

"Big......Cat......Chasing......Me.....Help!" Draco gasped for breath and jumped to his feet looking behind him. Looking behind him expecting to see the large cat. But all he saw was Aurora come around the corner.

Aurora had to hold back her urge to laugh as she walked up to Draco and Dumbledore. She knew he thought his life was in danger.

"Ah, Aurora. Maybe you can help Draco out. He seems to have been chased by a very large cat. You haven't seen one have you?" Albus looked at Aurora and she knew he was trying to hold back a laugh.

Aurora just smiled, "Come to think of it, I thought I saw Filch's cat run past my classroom about 5 minutes. But she's only a tiny thing."

Draco looked from Albus back to me and walked down the hallway towards his room. He was obviously very shaken up from being chased.

Once Draco was out of hearing range, Albus turned to Aurora." Now my dear, I know a part of you still holds a grudge from the way Draco treated you in school. But I can promise you that he is a changed man. Ever since his father was sent to Azkaban he has been able to become the man he has always wanted to be." He smiled at her and sighed, "But I guess there's no harm in you having a little fun with him, as long as you don't hurt him." Albus winked at her and walked down the hallway. Aurora changed back quickly and bounded after the head master rubbing against his leg like a domesticated kitten.

"It's getting late," he said, reaching down and scratching her behind the ears. "You need your rest my dear. Now off with you."

Aurora let out a yowl that showed her refusal. Albus just shook his head and continued to walk towards his office.


	5. Business end?

A/N I hope you liked the last chappie. I had some free time today so I decided to finish the fourth one. I know it seems like this girl has to much going on (metamorphmagus, thought reader AND a animagus) but don't worry, u'll soon find out why she learned two of these three things. I say two of the three because those of u out there who know the HP books know that a metamorphmagus is born that way. You can't learn that. So anyway, enough of my mindless banter. On with the story.

Chappie 4

Aurora walked up the stairs to the castle. She had gone outside for a run. She had barely broken a sweat due to the fact that she had been in her animagus form. She now wore short pink shorts that sat low on her hips and a white tank top that stopped a few inches above her bellybutton. Her hair, which she originally had pulled into a neat ponytail, was now in danger of falling out. As she turned down the teachers hall, she heard music coming from one of the rooms. As she walked closer to the room with the noise she realized that it was coming from HER room. She ran the last few feet to her door. She now could hear the words of the music.

MOVE YOUR BODY GIRL,

MAKES THE FELLAS GO,

THE WAY YOU RIDE IT GIRL,

MAKES THE FELLAS GO

She realized the song right away. It was one of her favorites and it was the CD that she had in her CD player. (Aurora: Yeah yeah I know what your thinking. A witch with a CD player what the hell? Hey, I spent some time in the states and I really love these CD players and I fell in love with the music over there. No one here has ever heard it! Don't get mad Pewwwaaseee!)

She kicked the door and it flew open. Aurora's eyes almost popped out of her head when she saw Hermione in the middle of her common room dancing. It was because of Hermione that Aurora had such a passion for music. Aurora leaned against the door frame watching her friend dance to the music. As soon as Hermione turned around her eyes popped out as much as Auroras had.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AURORA!" She yelled, as she ran to give her friend a hug.

Aurora almost fell to the ground as her friend hugged her.

"Herm.....Get.....Off..... Me...... Now...... Please!" Aurora was now losing her breath due to her friends tightening hug. When she finally let go, Aurora smiled at her friends happiness to see her. Then she remembered how her friend had been dancing.

When Aurora and Hermione had first heard that song they knew they had to do something childish, so they made up a sexy dance for it. Aurora was now realizing how long it had been since she had danced to this song.

"Come on u goof," she said to her friend, moving the coffee table and couch so that they had a big enough space to dance. She walked over to the CD player, restarted the song and turned the volume up.

"Let's do this the right way" she said grinning at her friend.

They heard the music start and they counted out loud, "1....2.....3....4"

MOVE YOUR BODY GIRL

MAKES THE FELLAS GO

THE WAY YOU RIDE IT GIRL

MAKES THE FELLAS GO

The girls were having so much fun that they didn't realize they had attracted an audience.

Draco, Dumbledore, Sprout, Sinistra, and Vector were now standing in the doorway watching the two girls. When they placed their hands on their hips and began to grind into the air Dracos eyes got wide. The 5 teachers stood in awe as the young girls danced. When they went to spin around, they both realized that they had an audience. Aurora ran to the CD player and turned the music off. Hermione was the first one able to speak.

"We're sorry, did we wake you up?" She asked quietly.

"On the contrary Hermione. Most of us were up anyway." Dumbledore smiled and winked at the two girls." I think I'm off to bed now. Goodnight"

As the headmaster bid goodnight to the rest of the teachers, everyone was left except for Draco. Aurora couldn't help but look him up and down as he stood in the doorway in a state of shock.

As she moved her eyes down his body she noticed her had on a white wife beater and silver mesh shorts. He had obviously been ready to go to bed. Then she noticed something as her eyes fell on his shorts. He was 'sporting wood' as Hermione would say. Her cheeks were suddenly burning and she knew they had to be red.

When Draco realized that she was staring at his crotch, he looked down and a look of terror came over his face. He bolted from the doorway and Aurora began to laugh uncontrollably. She looked over at her friend and realized that she had not seen what Aurora saw.

"He ran.....cause....he had......a boner!" She barely managed to spit out the words between her laughter. She closed her eyes to hold back tears and when she opened them she saw her friend on the floor laughing uncontrollably just as she was.

The two girls continued to laugh until they heard someone clear their throat.

"What is so funny?"

When the girls looked up they saw Draco standing back in the door way now wearing a pair of jeans. This only fueled the girls' laughing more. Draco's face went red and he threw himself onto Auroras couch.

"You two are so childish." Draco exclaimed.

Aurora could have swore she saw a smile forming on Dracos lips. She just smiled back at him and gave him a quick wink. She felt her stomach tighten as she thought about Dracos lips. She had a sudden urge to kiss him.

'Ahhhhh...what is wrong with me' she thought. 'This is Draco Malfoy! I don't care HOW hot he is.'

'He's hot and you know it.' Another voice was in Auroras head and she knew it was Hermione. She turned to her friend and stuck out her tongue.

"Well, as much fun as this night has been Aurora, I need to get into bed. We can catch up tomorrow." With that Hermione hugged her friend and left in search of her own room.

Aurora then realized that it was just her and Draco now. For some odd reason she began to feel very nervous. She looked at Draco trying to read his thoughts.

'I wonder if she knows how hot she looks in that outfit.' She smiled seductively at Draco hoping for another reaction.

'Oh thank god I have on jeans. That smile she flashed just gave me a hard on.'

Aurora knew she had heard enough.

"Well Draco, I think I've had enough for tonight. I'm off to bed." She smiled at him again knowing that she was making him hard.

Draco rose from the couch and began to walk towards Aurora. She could feel her heart beat faster as she stared into his eyes. He kept walking towards her and the only thing she could do was back up until she hit the wall.

He looked at her with a sort of passion in his eyes that she had never seen before. Aurora couldn't help but stare into gray orbs that were his eyes. They were just to damn alluring. She felt a warmth run through her body and realized that he had put his hands on her hips. She lowered her gaze to his lips again. They were so full, soft and supple. Just right for kissing.

She raised her eyes, again, back to his eyes and saw now the look of desperation. She knew he wanted the same thing she did. But this was Draco Malfoy and there was no way she would give in to him.

Without any warning he lunged forward pressing his lips to hers. She could taste him and he tasted so good. His tongue darted into her mouth and she had to fight with every part of her body to push him off of her. He took a step back and she slapped him hard on the face. He stared at her with a look of shock and pain. She still didn't really know why she stopped him, but she knew she had to.

Draco remained there until she saw realization hit him in the face. He turned and walked away, but not before Aurora heard him mutter under his breath.

"If that bitch ain't careful, she's gunna end up at the business end of my dick"

Auroras eyes went wide. Albus had said that Draco was a changed man, but all Aurora saw was the same immature 17 year old that she had known almost 10 years ago.


	6. Two new teachers

**After a very bad week and weekend, I have decided to finish my next chapter. I have been going through a very rough time, as I almost lost my mother. Hopefully I haven't been to depressed because I would hate to see it come out in my beautiful story. Please bear with me as I try to keep this story from getting to messed up. j/k! Enjoy!**

**Helen88uk Thank u for the wonderful review. Anytime u need help just let me know. **

**Well, enough babble.......on with the show.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing..........with the exception of Aurora........she's mine damn it!!! You can't have her!!**

Chappie 5

The past 7 days had gone by quickly for Aurora. Hermione had stuck around just so she could help her get everything finished in Auroras classroom and office. Aurora had had so much fun spending time with her friend, but there was just one problem. There were odd moments when Aurora would drift off and remember the taste of Draco on her lips. She hated what he had done to her, yet she yearned for more. She had yet to tell her best friend what had happened that night for fear of what she would say.

The two girls sat talking and giggling about their years at Hogwarts together in Auroras common room when Aurora realized that she only had 3 hours until the students would arrive.

"Oh god," she yelped, " what do I wear?" she stared at Hermione with a look of horror.

"Geesh Rory. I would have thought you had that figured out by now."

All Aurora could do was force a smile and play with her now should length red hair.

"Come on. Let's go raid your closet." Hermione said, with a look of excitement.

As the girls walked into the a joining bedroom, Aurora plopped down on the bed as Hermione made her way to Auroras walk in closet.

"It's useless Mi, there's nothing in there worth wearing tonight. The only thing I have are my muggle clothes and my regular teacher robes. I never got the chance to go out and get anything fancy."

"Yeah well what the hell is this?" Hermione turned to face her friend holding up a beautiful black and green velvet dress with matching cloak.

"Where the bloody hell did that come from" Aurora said, jumping off the bed and running to Hermione's side.

As she stared at the unfamiliar dress she realized there was a note attached to the hanger. She pulled it off and stared at it with confusion and amazement.

"Well shit! READ IT!!" Her friend yelled.

_Dear Miss. Rayne,_

_I knew that you had yet to purchase any new dress robes for tonight's special night. So, I took it upon myself to pick out something that I think you will look stunning in. I hope this is suitable to your tastes. _

_Enjoy It!_

_Professor_

The girls looked at each other with blank stares, wondering who would have known that Aurora had yet to get any new robes.

"It's gotta be from Albus." Hermione said quickly. "He's the only one that really would have known that you hadn't left to get any new robes."

The girls nodded in agreement as Aurora took the dress and examined it closely.

"It's beautiful." She said happily. "I'm gunna go put it on."

Aurora ran into the bathroom and began to put on her new dress. When she came out to show off to Hermione, she found that her friend was wearing a look of shock, her jaw almost to the floor.

"What?" Aurora asked. She had yet to look at herself in the mirror.

Hermione grabbed her friend and shoved her in front of the large dressing mirror. What Aurora saw in front of her almost caused her to faint.(OOC: This dress kinda looks like McGonagalls dress from the first movie, only more form fitting and a lot more revealing.) The dress clung loosely to her every curve. The plunging neckline stopped right above her cleavage. The long velvet green sleeves ran all the way down to her wrists, with a small amount of fabric coming to a point and sticking just below her middle fingers.

"There's just one thing I think should be changed." Hermione said as she took out her wand, ran it down Auroras sides and said a spell that she had never heard before.

Suddenly before her eyes, the dress shrunk to become even more snug to Auroras figure. It caused the bottom part of the skirt to react with every movement that she made.

"Perfect." Hermione smiled and then looked at Auroras hair.

"Rory, there's three things this outfit needs to make it complete. The first thing would be your hair. It's just to......ummmm....PLAIN for this outfit."

Aurora nodded, agreeing with her friend. But what to do. She never really ran out of ideas of what to do with her hair or what color to change her eyes, but tonight seemed to present a challenge. She knew that her usual flare for color would not be very professional for tonight. Suddenly an idea sprang into her mind. She starred into the mirror concentrating on her hair. Suddenly her short, strait hair was replaced by waist long red curls. She smiled at how perfect it looked.

Hermione turned her friend and backed away, assessing how she looked.

"Something's missing. It just doesn't look right." She tapped her wand against her chin while walking around Aurora trying to figure out what it was that looked so OFF.

"I got it." She screamed. "Blonde." A bright smile came out on both their faces as Aurora turned back to the mirror. A second later, the long red curls were now blonde and they both smiled their approval.

"Ok," Hermione continued, "Next piece to the puzzle." She ran to the closet searching through the boxes that lined the top of Auroras closet. When she finally came back to where Aurora was standing, she had one of her black satin dress hats in her hand.(OOC: Again, imagine McGonagalls outfit from the movie.) She placed it on top of Auroras head and cocked it slightly to one side. She tapped it lightly with her wand so it would stay in the same place all night long.

As she stood back to admire her friend, she sighed with happiness at the way her friend looked.

"You look a lot like McGonagall. With the exception of being younger and you don't have that god awful bun she always wore. It's perfect." She smiled again as she gave her friend a huge hug. But then remembered. "Oh, I almost forgot." She ran to the bed and grabbed the black cloak and draped it over her shoulders handing the clasps to Aurora.

When Aurora had attached the clasp she looked down and noticed the intricate silver Celtic buckle. It was perfect.

She twirled around in front of the mirror and her laughing friend.

"Oh Mi, I look so grown up. I think there's one last thing I want to fix before I'm ready to go."

She walked closer to the mirror and concentrated one last time. When she turned back to her friend, her eyes were now a beautiful emerald green and her subtle make-up matched her outfit perfectly.

"Nice touch." Hermione laughed. "I love the eyes."

The girls hugged once again and then made their way out into the hall.

"I'm going to get ready. I think you need to go and find Dumbledore to let him know that your ready."

With that the two friends parted ways.

* * *

Aurora now stood at the front of the Great Hall waiting for Hagrid and the first years. Her meeting with the headmaster and the rest of the teachers had made her feel embarrassed yet flattered. She thought back to the look on Dracos face when she walked into the Great Hall. She laughed as she remembered how Ablus had leaned over and whispered into her ear.

"You look stunning in your new dress." She knew then that Hermione had been right. The dress had to have been from him.

The doors at the back of the Hall opened and all of the students turned to stare at the first years who were being lead by Hagird.

When they made it to the front of the Hall, Hagrids eyes grew large at the site of Aurora and she could hear her friend giggle behind her at his reaction.

It was now time for Aurora to begin the sorting. Hermione scanned the group of first years that now stood in front of her. A small boy right in the middle of the group looked as though he was trembling. She remembered how she had felt as she stood in that place on her first night.

The whole school waited with bated breath. Then the rip near the hat's brim opened wide like a mouth and the Sorting Hat, that sat on the stool next to Aurora, burst into song.

(OOC: Sorry guys but I'm not in the mood to think long and hard of a rhyme for the sorting hat.)

Once the Sorting Hat had finished it's song, Aurora took out her scroll and began to read off the names of the first years.

Once each one had been sorted and had sat down with their new house, Aurora removed the stool and the Sorting Hat and sat down in her chair next to Hermione.

"Very well done." Hermione said. "I couldn't have done better myself."

Dumbledore was now standing and ready to address the school and it's new students.

Aurora had heard this speech many a time and knew it would be basically the same as it had been year after year. She slowly began to let her mind wander when she felt a sudden jab in the ribs. She looked over to see Hermione was attempting to pull her back to reality.

"Pay attention," She said quietly, "You don't wanna be zoning out when he introduces you."

Aurora smiled and nodded.

"This year we are happy to introduce two new teachers, as it seems that Professor Snape, and Professor McGonagall are no longer here to guide us with their wisdom."

Aurora half expected to hear cheering as Albus let the school know that Snape was no longer teaching potions, until she remembered that the whole school must have known that he had been killed.

"I would like to introduce to you now our new Potions teacher, Professor Malfoy." The Slytherin table erupted in great applause. Aurora expected this, knowing that Malfoy had been a Slytherin himself.

Dumbdore raised his hands and the Hall became quite again.

"He will also be the new Slytherin Head of House." The words had barely come out of his mouth when the Slytherin table erupted even louder. Aurora's stomach dropped when she realized that she would be having to work with him on the Halloween Ball. But before she could worry any more about that, the hall became quite once again as Dumbledore raised his hands.

"Next I would like to introduce you to our new Transfiguration teacher, Professor Rayne, who will also be taking over the position of Gryffindor Head of House." The hall erupted for a third time, but much louder than the previous two. Aurora stood and nodded at all of the students.

The last bit of the headmasters speech never reached her ears. She had looked over at Draco as she sat down and noticed the large smirk upon his face. She knew he had realized the same thing she had earlier. They would HAVE to work together.

Aurora was brought back to reality once again. This time by the appearance of food in front of her. The Hall filled with a low roar of noise as the students began to eat and chat with all of their friends.

"What's wrong Rory?" Hermione whispered. "You look like you just found out your dog died"

Aurora just turned her head and smiled. "Nothing. I'm ok. I was just thinking, that's all."

Hermione returned the smile and went back to eating her plate of food.

Auroras appetite was now gone. All she could think about was the fact that at some point this year, she was going to have to work with _HIM_. This was defiantly going to be a very interesting year.


	7. Sorry Guys

A/N: I swore to myself that I would never do this.(Useing a chapter just for AN.) But, I think I need to let anyone who is or has been reading this, know what the hell is going on. First of all, I just got back from visiting my father, who lives out of state. I had to take a vacation due to a few things that were going on here at home. Second, our shitty ass computer has decided to begin to take another shit on us. Third time this year infact. So anyway, we are considering getting a new computer. I do have most of the next chapter done plus the first part of the one after that. Sooooo, if all else fails, i might just end up giving you guys a small chapter. Well, I guess thats it for now. Hopefully I will have something up by this weekend. I had the chance to write while I was at my dads and I came up with some very cool ideas. If anyone has any questions, Please please let me know!!!!!!!!

Ta Ta for now!!!!!!!!!

James


	8. Red heads never change

**A/N Well, I have decided, being the silly adult that I am, to post the first part that I have written for chapter 6. It is capable of standing on it's own.....and well....it's better than no post at all. **

**SO......with out further ado........here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing..........with the exception of Aurora........she's mine damn it!!! You can't have her!!**

Chappie 6

Aurora woke up early to the sound of her alarm blaring loudly in her ear. She roller over and began smacking the night stand looking for the snooze button. It was 6:30. She groaned slightly as she sat up on the edge of her bed yawning and stretching her arms. Breakfast wasn't going to be served for a while, but Aurora needed the extra time to prepare herself for her first day of classes. Picking up her robes, she headed off to the shower decideing to leave her long blonde curls from the night before.

Turning on the water in her shower she stripped off her nightgown and starred at herself in the mirror. Running her hands over her shoulders, she gently traced the intricate lines of the two black tribal tattoo bands that adorned her triceps. She flexed her muscles that had developed over the years. She let her fingers fall to her abdomin and traced the third tattoo that graced the front of her body. She frowned slightly remembering the reason she had gotten this specific peice of art work. It was a chinese symbol that stood for love. To her it meant alot. It stood for the love of someone special. The love she had for herself. The only love that really mattered. Turning her back to the mirror she looked at the last two of her tattoos. Two paw prints on her shoulder and another tribal on her lower back. All five of these had been added to her body during the two years she had spent in America. She sighed deeply and made her way into the shower.

After spending an hour preping herself, she stood in front of her mirror again examineing the end result. She had bought a new wardrobe just so she would look the part of a Professor. She now wore one of her favorite suits. A balck skirt that sat 6 inches above her knee, a white button up blouse covered by a black jacket, and black sitletto heals.

"I guess I look like a teacher." She said out loud to the image in the mirror.

"You look absolutly amazing!" The mirror replyed.

Aurora jumped as the mirror spoke to her.

"What the hell?" She said in shock.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," The mirror said, "A proffsor should not be using that type of language!"

Shaking her head at the mirrors comment, Aurora made a mental note of not talking to herself in front of her mirror.

Glanceing one last time at her reflection she smiled and made her way out of her room and towards the Great Hall.

It was almost 8:00am by the time Aurora sat herself down at the staff table. She glanced out over the hall noticeing that it was almost full. Just as she was about to dive into another thought, she heard someone slam down into the seat next to her. Now that Hermione had gone, she was sitting right next to Draco. She heard him sigh loudly and decided not to inquire about what might be wrong.

"Good morning students." Dumbledore bellowed, as he stood up from his seat. "I trust you all slept well on your first night. I hope that your first day of classes go just as well. After breakfast has begun, your schedules will be given out. If you have any complaints about your classes, please see your House Head to try to sort out the problem. Now, TUCK IN!"

Aurora surveyed the food selection in front of her. Not seeing anything she wanted she stared at her plate and thought about an assortment of fruit. Suddenly her plate filled with a colorful fruit salad. She smiled brightly and began to dig into her healthly breakfast.

She had almost finished her whole plate when the Hall filled with the sound of chairs being shifted on the floor. She looked up as students were begining to leave the Hall, and a few others were headed towards the staff table. She swore in her head for being the Head of Gryffindor House and knowing that she would have to deal with a few unhappy students.

Her frown was suddenly driven away as a red headed boy walked towards her clutching a peice of parchment and wearing a very frightened look upon his face.

'This must be Ron's son.' She thought, as the boy walked up the stairs and stood in front of her.

"Mr. Weasley I presume." She said smileling, as the boys head shot up.

"U-uhh, yes mam." He said in a very shaky voice.

"Please, call me Professor Rayne. What can I do for you?"

"Um, Professor Rayne, my schedule says 'muggle studies' and I didn't sign up for it"

Aurora's smile widend even more as she starred down at the small boy.

"Your father was the one that signed you up for that class Mr. Weasly."

"But, but, how do you know?" His fear had now subsided and confusion was now apparent in his blue eyes.

"I suppose you'd have to take that up with him. Now, go on. You'll live through it, I promise." She smiled one last time as she shooed the youngster away. Her gaze following him back to the Gryffindor table until the voice of the Headmaster brought her back to reality.

"He's the spitting image of his father, isn't he?" Albus asked.

"Oh yes. He looks just like Ron when he was that age."

Aurora sat at her desk waiting for her first class to begin when she heard a loud commotion coming from the hall way outside of her class.

'It's only the first day and already I have to deal with immature students.' She said rolling her eyes.

Aurora walked out into the hallway to find most of the first years that should have been in her classroom, standing in a circle surounding two students.

"Your father is nothing but a loser. He shouldn't even be allowed to work in the ministry." Yelled a black haired boy.

"At least my father wasn't a Death Eater. Your family are the ones who are losers. Following some retard around like a lost puppy." Dylan Weasley was now pouting his bottom lip while making a whining noise like a little puppy.

"Why you peice of....."

"ENOUGH" Aurora was just in time to stop the fight before anyones wands had been drawn. "Everyone get to class NOW!"

The students quickly dispersed to their classes. Most of them had entered Auroras classroom which was now deathly quiet.

'Just what I wanted to start my first day.' Aurora thought to herself as she stormed to the front of the class.

"I am very, very displeased with your actions Mr. Weasley and Mr. Vilmor. 30 points from both Gryffindor and Slytherin."

"30 points! Thats unfair we didn't even do anything!" Shouted the Slytherin boy in protest.

"Mr.Vilmor, I suggest you shut your mouth before I decide to take any more points from you!"

Aurora had now been pushed further than she thought she'd be pushed on her first day. She had been pushed into a bad mood and would now make her first years understand that she was not going to put up with anymore trouble ever again.

"Now. Get out your books and note taking supplys. Thanks to Mr. Vilmor, your lesson today is going to be alot more than I had originally planed."

The whole class groaned as Aurora headed to her black board and made the first set of notes appear.

By the end of class, all of the students were sending death glares to the Slytherin boy who had caused them such torment. Just as Aurora was about to dismiss the class she decided to give them one last gift.

"As for homework. I want 2 feet of parchment explaining Transfiguration. You're now dismissed."

The class groaned once again as all of the students began to pack up their things and leave the classroom.

**A/N: Ok I know its not that eventful, but I promise, there is a reason for this chapter. You'll see later on!! Oh yeah...I have something to clear up.....Hermione isn't teaching at Hogwarts. Her and Aurora are best friends and she was only there to visit Aurora and to help her prepare. There had been an explination of that in the story but somehow it disapeared! Hope that fixes any confusion that anyone might have had!! Sorry!!**


	9. First day

**A/N: I had wanted this chapter to be longer, but after changeing the whole thing around twice, I just decided to leave it the way it is now. Hope it's ok! **

**SO......with out further ado........here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing..........with the exception of Aurora........she's mine damn it!!! You can't have her!!**

Chappie 6

Aurora woke up early to the sound of her alarm blaring loudly in her ear. She roller over and began smacking the night stand looking for the snooze button. It was 6:30. She groaned slightly as she sat up on the edge of her bed yawning and stretching her arms. Breakfast wasn't going to be served for a while, but Aurora needed the extra time to prepare herself for her first day of classes. Picking up her robes, she headed off to the shower deciding to leave her long blonde curls from the night before.

Turning on the water in her shower she stripped off her nightgown and starred at herself in the mirror. Running her hands over her shoulders, she gently traced the intricate lines of the two black tribal tattoo bands that adorned her triceps. Letting her fingers fall to her abdomen she traced the third tattoo that graced the front of her body. She frowned slightly remembering the reason she had gotten this specific piece of art work. It was a Chinese symbol that stood for love. To her it meant a lot. It stood for the love of someone special. The love she had for herself. The only love that really mattered. Turning her back to the mirror she looked at the last two of her tattoos. Two paw prints on her shoulder and another tribal on her lower back. All five of these had been added to her body during the two years she had spent in America. She sighed deeply and made her way into the shower.

After spending an hour prepping herself, she stood in front of her mirror again examining the end result. She had bought a new wardrobe just so she would look the part of a Professor. She now wore one of her favorite suits. A black skirt that sat 6 inches above her knee, a white button up blouse covered by a black jacket, and black stiletto heals.

"I guess I look like a teacher." She said out loud to the image in the mirror.

"You look absolutely amazing!" The mirror replied.

Aurora jumped as the mirror spoke to her.

"What the hell?" She said in shock.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," The mirror said, "A professor should not be using that type of language!"

Shaking her head at the mirrors comment, Aurora made a mental note of not talking to herself in front of her mirror.

Glancing one last time at her reflection she smiled and made her way out of her room and towards the Great Hall.

It was almost 8:00am by the time Aurora sat herself down at the staff table. She glanced out over the hall noticing that it was almost full. Just as she was about to dive into another thought, she heard someone slam down into the seat next to her. Now that Hermione had gone, she was sitting right next to Draco. She heard him exhale loudly and decided not to inquire about what might be wrong.

"Good morning students." Dumbledore bellowed, as he stood up from his seat. "I trust you all slept well on your first night. I hope that your first day of classes go just as well. After breakfast has begun, your schedules will be given out. If you have any complaints about your classes, please see your House Head to try to sort out the problem. Now, TUCK IN!"

Aurora surveyed the food selection in front of her. Not seeing anything she wanted she stared at her plate and thought about an assortment of fruit. Suddenly her plate filled with a colorful fruit salad. She smiled brightly and began to dig into her healthy breakfast.

She had almost finished her whole plate when the Hall filled with the sound of chairs being shifted on the floor. She looked up as students were beginning to leave, and a few others were headed towards the staff table. She swore in her head for being the Head of Gryffindor House and knowing that she would have to deal with a few unhappy students.

Her frown was suddenly driven away as a red headed boy walked towards her clutching a piece of parchment and wearing a very frightened look upon his face.

'This must be Ron's son.' She thought, as the boy walked up the stairs and stood in front of her.

"Mr. Weasley I presume." She said smiling, as the boys head shot up.

"U-uhh, yes mam." He said in a very shaky voice.

"Please, call me Professor Rayne. What can I do for you?"

"Um, Professor Rayne, my schedule says 'muggle studies' and I didn't sign up for it"

Aurora's smile widened even more as she starred down at the small boy.

"Your father was the one that signed you up for that class Mr. Weasley."

"But, but, how do you know?" His fear had now subsided and confusion was now apparent in his blue eyes.

"I suppose you'd have to take that up with him. Now, go on. You'll live through it, I promise."

She smiled one last time as she shooed the youngster away. Her gaze following him back to the Gryffindor table until the voice of the Headmaster brought her back to reality.

"He's the spitting image of his father, isn't he?" Albus asked.

"Oh yes. He looks just like Ron when he was that age."

* * *

Aurora sat at her desk waiting for her first class to begin when she heard a loud commotion coming from the hall way outside of her class.

'It's only the first day and already I have to deal with immature students.' She said rolling her eyes.

Aurora walked out into the hallway to find most of the first years that should have been in her classroom, standing in a circle surrounding two students.

"Your father is nothing but a loser. He shouldn't even be allowed to work in the ministry." Yelled a black haired boy.

"At least my father wasn't a Death Eater. Your family are the ones who are losers. Following some retard around like a lost puppy." Dylan Weasley was now pouting his bottom lip while making a whining noise like a little puppy.

"Why you piece of....."

"ENOUGH" Aurora was just in time to stop the fight before any wands had been drawn. "Everyone get to class NOW!"

The students quickly dispersed to their classes. Most of them had entered Auroras classroom which was now deathly quiet.

'Just what I wanted to start my first day.' Aurora thought to herself as she stormed to the front of the class.

"I am very, very displeased with your actions Mr. Weasley and Mr. Vilmor. 30 points from both Gryffindor

and Slytherin."

"30 points! That's unfair we didn't even do anything!" Shouted the Slytherin boy in protest.

"Mr. Vilmor, I suggest you shut your mouth before I decide to take any more points from you!"

Aurora had now been pushed further than she thought she'd be pushed on her first day. She was in a bad mood and would now make her first years understand that she was not going to put up with anymore trouble ever again.

"Now. Get out your books and note taking supplies. Thanks to Mr. Vilmor, your lesson today is going to be a lot more than I had originally planed."

The whole class groaned as Aurora headed to her black board and made the first set of notes appear.

By the end of class, all of the students were sending death glares to the Slytherin boy who had caused them such torment. Just as Aurora was about to dismiss the class she decided to give them one last gift.

"As for homework. I want 2 feet of parchment explaining Transfiguration. You're now dismissed."

The class groaned once again as all of the students began to pack up their things and leave the classroom.

**A/N: Ok I know its not that eventful, but I promise, there is a reason for this chapter. You'll see later on!! Oh yeah...I have something to clear up.....Hermione isn't teaching at Hogwarts. Her and Aurora are best friends and she was only there to visit Aurora and to help her prepare. There had been an explanation of that in the story but somehow it disappeared! Hope that fixes any confusion that anyone might have had!! Sorry!!**


End file.
